The Incident
by Luminous Circus
Summary: An unfortunate incident changes the relationship between Kanda Yuu and OC. Now they stand alone against the entire Order... Kanda x OC
1. The Incident

The Incident

Kanda had not spoken a single word to Lucinda since _the incident_. For her, it had caused great embarrassment and unwanted attention. For him, it was a devastating blow to his entire being. And it was because of _the incident_ that the entire branch of The Black Order was in conflict.

There was the side supporting the two of them, insisting that they loathed each other and that any questioning about the matter was violating their rights.  
Then there was Komui and the majority of the organisation who made plots and calculations just to prove that they were recklessly in love.

The nature of _the incident_ was of course, although questionably, a kiss. Lucinda had hurtled down four flights of stairs searching for the katana wielding Exorcist, and her search proved successful as she slammed into him as he was ordering soba from Jerry. The unfortunate location was the dining hall in full witness of at least ninety percent of The Order. The truth that no one believed was that she was furious that her bottle of novelty shampoo, a gift from Lavi, was completely empty. As she landed on him, she got a good whiff of honey and almond from his remarkably glossy hair, confirming her suspicions.

"Let me get this straight," Komui said, whilst wildly scrawling diagrams on the board. Kanda, to whom the speech was directed, sat quietly, a nerve ticking in his jaw. "You'd rather everyone believed you stole her girly shampoo than that you're in love with her?" A scrawl or two stick people, a crossed out heart and arrows pointing all over illustrated his confusion.  
Kanda sighed, practically growling. He felt insulted that people could believe either story – though he _had_ stolen her shampoo… He couldn't stand the idea that people actually thought he had a soft spot and felt the need to be harsh to everyone more strongly than usual, galvanizing himself in an extra coat of coldness. He had to prove that he was incapable of feeling – this characteristic was something intrinsic to him – it was his entire character and he would defend it.

"Tell me," Lavi demanded. "What is it about Yuu that sets your heart on fire?" he asked dramatically. The redhead found the whole situation extremely entertaining. Lucinda's temper was as quick to light as Kanda's, so teasing could be dangerous, but it was obvious to him that she felt _something_ for him.  
"Lavi. Shut. Up," was her monotonous reply.  
He pouted, disappointed by her reaction.  
"Do you know how annoying it is to be constantly paired up with him now? I mean, he was bad enough to travel with before." She'd had enough silent train rides to last a lifetime. They would sit either end of the cabin, legs crossed, arms folded, If ever their eyes met, it would be shortly followed by a grimace or a sound or disgust or distaste. Of course, when he wasn't around, it was too easy to imagine their next encounter. He would take her hand, press it to his lips, murmuring apologies or whisk her off, up to the highest tower where they could watch the sun sink below the horizon, content with the other's touch. The fact she could think that was disturbed her – he'd never be like that, and the notion that he was in her imagination… well…  
"Lucinda! Stop daydreaming," Lavi clicked his fingers in front of her face. "Yuu's coming!"  
_That_ jarred her from her thoughts.  
"Lavi. Tell her Komui wants to meet us in his office. Now," he ordered before marching off.  
Lavi looked over at her sympathetically, "He says you have a meeting."  
She rolled her eyes, scraping her chair back as she stood to follow Kanda.

"Your mission:" Komui announced, with a cat-like grin, "is to simply take the train to Paris! You'll need to make a change at the second stop! A Finder will take you to the station!"  
His enthusiasm hurt Kanda's ears.  
"But what do we have to do when-" Lucinda began.  
"Just GO! NOW!" the director ordered.

As usual, the two Exorcists sat as far away from each other – a difficult task in such a small boat – glaring in opposite directions. The Finder sat opposite, nervously, rowing them out to the station.

On the train, Lucinda raced down the carriage in front of him, determined to get the window seat. It was much more interesting staring out of the window than staring into the back of the door. When he realised her plan, he caught up and as they reached the door, they fought to get in first. Kanda glared as she slipped in front, taking the seat. As usual, they didn't speak and tried not to even glance at the other. When they arrived at the second stop, Lucinda spotted the train to Paris a few platforms away and began walking towards it. Suddenly, she found herself being tugged in a different direction, onto a different platform, onto a different train.  
"But this is the train to Germany!" she protested – immediately clapping a hand over her mouth. She had broken their silence. He released the grip on her arm and looked at her.  
"I know," he said calmly and dragged her into a cabin, shutting the door behind them. "They are obviously spying on us."

The train started, its regular 'chugs' rising in a crescendo.  
"They'll lose us now."  
"But why-"  
But the rest of her sentence was silenced as he slammed his lips into hers, enjoying her surprise. She found herself pressed against the door, trapped in his rough, bruising kisses as pleasure rippled through her body, escaping her lips in longing gasps. She dragged her fingers through his hair, tugging it loose and causing an explosion of fine dark silk. She couldn't contain her snigger as the faint scent of her shampoo was released with it.  
"Well," she thought to herself. It wasn't as if Kanda had much to say. It made sense that'd he'd be the physical type… and all because of a _kiss._

_

* * *

I haven't seen in forever, and I'm starting to miss Kanda. . . Leave me reviews and I'll leave you magic beans.  
_


	2. The Alliance

I have been inspired by lovely messages, reviews and a surprising number of followers to turn this into a series! For those of you who had this story on your alert list - sorry! Initially, I had only planned for this to be a one-shot, but I've really had a great response and _ta-da_, here you have it. Wish me luck for the following chapters!

* * *

Back at headquarters, Komui received the news that the pair of exorcists had gone missing and were not, in fact, on their way to Paris.  
"How could this happen?" he wailed. "Paris! The city of romance! But how can the magic happen if they didn't even go there? Ohhh, how could they do this?"  
His dramatic sobbing could be heard throughout headquarters all day until Lenalee came to hit him over the head with her clipboard.  
"Brother, maybe you need to rethink this."  
"But my calculations must be correct! There's no way I can be mistaken! With the right atmosphere there's no question about it – the two of them will finally realise!" His eyes became dreamy as he continued, "Nervously at first, but more confidently as they accept each other, finally, they will - "  
_Whack.  
_"How about you have some coffee, supervisor Lee, and then sign these papers instead of worrying about them," Reever said, dumping a pile of papers on Komui's desk. God, it was turning out to be a long day for the science department.

Meanwhile, in a tiny train compartment, Kanda was already regretting his actions. What the hell was he doing? Touching her, kissing her – all of that was fine, but they had only just entered Belgium and they would be on the train for at least two hours. He couldn't just kiss her for two hours, could he? That would just be ridiculous. After a while, it would just become annoying. Che. And if he stopped, he'd have to _talk_ – and what would he say? She'd probably want him to say some disgusting crap about how much he loved her. He couldn't conceal a shudder as he thought about that. Disgusting. Soon, he knew the kiss would fizz out, they'd break apart and she'd be waiting for it. She'd want an explanation, at least.  
Suddenly he realised that he was just staring directly into her silver eyes. His brow creased into a severe frown. Wait – if he was looking at her, that meant -  
His thoughts had side-tracked him and he'd stopped. Now he was in real shit.

Her expression however, was not as questioning as he'd worried. In fact, her head was turned and now she was deliberately looking away so he couldn't even see her reaction, hiding behind a curtain of blonde curls. Secretly, he hoped she was hiding a blush or any tell-tale sign that she had enjoyed it.  
Girls usually got embarrassed and flustered at this sort of thing, didn't they? When Lavi teased the female staff, that's what they'd normally do. But that annoying rabbit was such an idiot! Did this make him an idiot too?

"Kanda." Her voice was anything but shaky and she sounded anything but embarrassed. She sighed, showing her irritation. "This is so typical of you Kanda."  
"What?" How was it typical of him to ruthlessly kiss his colleagues? His naturally severe features folded into a more intense frown.  
"You're always doing this!" Her voice was slowly raising now.  
Well, as far as he was aware this was the first time he'd ever -  
"You're always rushing ahead, ploughing onwards without any regard for the rest of us or what the consequences will be. Kanda, have you even thought about this?"  
"Are you my fucking conscience?" he snapped. This was even more annoying than he'd anticipated. A lecture was the last thing he'd expected from her. What right did she have to lecture him? To _criticise_ him?  
"I don't know how your mind works, but why did you ever think this was a good idea!"  
Never. And especially not right now. God, he never thought she would be this annoying! Even the Beansprout wouldn't have been this annoying if it'd been him instead. Kanda frowned in disgust. Why had he even thought of something so revolting?  
"They were following us. I hate people meddling in my business," he explained dismissively. He turned away from her with a swish of inky hair.

She suddenly found herself transfixed by the way it seemed to float around him, the way reflected light rippled through it. It wasn't something she usually saw because his hair was always tied up. Then she remembered dragging her fingers through those silky tresses. She remembered how it felt cool and gentle to her touch, like dipping her fingers in a shallow stream.

He lowered himself onto the bench, closing his eyes; shutting her out. She perched on the bench opposite him. This was his entire fault. Why couldn't he just think ahead? Then again, he was always stubborn and his spontaneity – well, it had been _sexy_. Was this the scene she'd been trying to stop herself imaging since the _incident_? So, he hadn't so much swept her off her feet as dragged her there and it wasn't exactly a romantic sunset view: Belgian countryside was hurtling past them at a hundred miles an hour, and somehow, she wasn't content with his touch because she was now preoccupied with worrying about how they would avoid suspicious questioning from their colleagues or torture courtesy of the latest Komourin model…

"I can't sleep if I'm being watched." He didn't even open his eyes.  
She bashfully diverted her gaze to her lap. And that's when she noticed it, looped around her wrist - his hair tie – evidence that she too was guilty; evidence that she had released her emotions. "Kanda," she said, quietly.  
"What?"  
"Um, this is yours," she said, holding the thin band out to him.  
He opened one eye just a slit to see what it was. "Che," he spat, snatching it from her hand. He silently cursed her. Why couldn't she just admit that she'd liked it?

"I think once we stop, we'll need to go back to the Order," she said. Her voice was now completely flat and showed no sign of her previous anger or embarrassment. He showed no sign that he was paying attention. "Otherwise Komui will spin some crazy story about how we practically eloped," she continued. "We just need to say we got on the wrong train by accident."  
"Why do you care so much?" he asked, taking her by surprise.  
"Because I have a reputation! And I know that you don't usually take Komui's teasing any more lightly that I do."  
"Hm."  
"Besides, I don't like the idea of letting Komui and the entire Order know that he was right."  
Kanda opened his eyes, fully alert now. "Right about what?"  
Her eyes widened too - in shock.  
"I – I mean - that's not what I meant! Of course Komui isn't right. I just think this situation could lead to a misunderstanding about how I feel - how _we_ feel. About each other." She coughed awkwardly but stared daringly into his eyes, determined that he would at least try and cooperate with her. The loud rattling of the train was the only sound to fill the silence.  
"Fine," he finally hissed. "It's not like I want everyone to think something so disgusting about me anyway."  
"I know. Frankly, I find it disturbing," she drawled, rolling her eyes.  
"Hn."  
"So, are we talking now?"  
"What else are we doing?" he demanded incredulously, taking her question literally.  
"You _idiot_. Are we now on speaking terms?" she elaborated.  
"Hn."  
"Good. Because as stupid as Komui is, we both know he's a genius," she explained, her voice darkened by the shadow of troubles to come. "And to defeat him, we're going to need to work together." 

* * *

So..?


	3. The Genius

DGM is not mine!

* * *

_Genius_

Lucinda's eyes gleamed as Kanda and she shook hands on their deal – this was going to be _fun_.  
"My only worry is that there really was something important to do in Paris," Lucinda said guiltily as the train continued to plough onwards into western Germany.  
"Che. If it was a mission he would have briefed us."  
"But still…"  
"Call him when we arrive. It would be a pain to go to Paris now."  
"We have to go back to headquarters anyway," she reminded him, but couldn't stop a grateful smile spreading her lips – not that he could see as his eyes were firmly closed again. She was just glad that Kanda was, for once, listening to her and not only that, but he actually agreed with her plan. True, it was in self-defence, to save his own skin from Komurin… It was also a shame that he was the stupidest person she knew, otherwise he might have made an ideal person to scheme with. On top of that, planning ahead was not one of Kanda's strengths and it was all very new to him. She couldn't say for certain whether he would be able to cope.

Outside it had become dark and the first stars were beginning to bloom along the horizon. Absentmindedly, she checked her watch – the elegant hands pointed to Roman numerals indicating that it was already nine in the evening. It would be at least an hour and a half before they arrived so sleep wouldn't be a bad idea. For some reason, though, Lucinda found herself unable to relax. The more she tried to, the more dizzying the speed of the train seemed to become as the shadowy landscape rushed past backwards. _Backwards._ She frowned as she noticed that Kanda had got the front-facing window seat that they usually fought for. "Sneak," she muttered under her breath. It was simply _impossible_ to sleep going backwards!  
"Kanda?"  
He didn't reply.  
"Kanda, can we swap seats?"  
Silence.  
"Kanda, are you asleep?"  
No answer.  
She groaned, aggravated by his lack of response. There was only one thing for it. Disturbing him was not an option as long as Mugen rested in his hand so she picked herself up and clumsily, thanks to the jolting of the train and sat beside him, missing his smirk as she accidentally touched his thigh in the process. She propped her feet up on the opposite seat and closed her eyes, convincing herself that this was going to be alright. "It's not like anyone back at Headquarters is going to know about any of this anyway." The rhythmic motion of the train gradually rocked her to sleep. Hopefully Komui hadn't already started the rumour that Kanda and she had eloped… well, she and Kanda would see to that. She sighed contentedly. They would prove him absolutely wrong and humiliate him in front of the rest of the Order. She found it hard to suppress an evil snicker as she contemplated her genius plan…

Beside her, Kanda was still very much awake. When he was sure she wouldn't glance over at him again, he opened his eyes and couldn't help watching her. She moved with every shake of the train, gradually nudging into him and he couldn't pretend it wasn't distracting. There was no point even trying to sleep like this, he concluded. As her messy blonde curls were started to tickle his neck, he began to wonder if she'd done this on purpose to torture him. The day had already spun so far out of his control, but her unconscious teasing was beginning to make him go mad on top of that. But she was trying to prove they had no secret relationship as much as he was. There was no way she'd intentionally bring suspicion upon them. Unlike he had with his earlier mistake.

Again, he tasted the bitterness of regret. He would have to be exceptionally cold to everyone once they arrived back at the Order, just to make sure no one believed the new rumours that would inevitably arise. To make sure no one believed he'd turned soft. The very _idea_ of it made him cringe! So why did he find his gaze lingering on her lips? Why did he still want to kiss her? He could hardly remember what it had been like after her harsh scolding. Thinking about it, it should have been disgusting - but then why had he done it in the first place? When she woke up, he'd have to try again, just to be certain. Her anger would put him off ever doing it again and he would be cured. He would never want to even go near her again, he reassured himself. Then, with her help, there was no way Komui, or anyone in the Order, would even dare to suspect he had any sort of feelings for anyone. Especially not Lucinda. It was genius. But until then, he would have to endure the rest of this testing journey, intoxicated by the light fragrance of honey and almond.

At headquarters, Komui was slumped over his desk, steaming coffee in one hand and an exaggerated pout pinching his lips.  
"Where have they gone?" he whined to no one in particular. "Why wouldn't they call me?" He led his head crash down on the desk. "What if they really did run away? What will we do? Did I pressure them too much? How will we find them? What if they're not safe? What if they're killed? How will we survive with two less exorcists?" His questions were never ending and his voice grew more pathetic as the hours drew on.  
"Brother, with all respect, I think these situations are unlikely."  
It was Lenalee's voice of reason that brought him too his senses.  
"You do?"  
She nodded.  
"Really?" his eyes grew wide, pleading for reassurance.  
"Yes. There's no way something like that can happen"  
"I suppose, it is impossible to pressurise Kanda into doing _anything_…"  
"You're right. You'll probably hear from them soon."  
He grinned. "Well, if you're sure then!" his mood suddenly more upbeat, his enthusiastic nature recovered. "I think I have to make some serious developments on the new Komurin robot! It must be finished by the time they get back! I want it to have a lie detector! And it will be able to carefully monitor every look they give each other! And it will follow them everywhere! Yes! I am a genius!"  
His sister, sensing it would be impossible to protest, slowly backed out of the room and dreaded the scene which would occur when the pair finally returned to headquarters.

* * *

I'm aware that the pace of these first 3 chapters has been very much the same... I really want to try and make the next one more dynamic.. and possibly introduce Lucinda's Innocence!

Thanks for all your reviews and messages!


End file.
